What teens do when they're home alone
by Flavia34
Summary: They're supposed to be studying chemistry, but Riley and and her secret boyfriend Lucas have other plans in mind..that is until Cory comes home! Extra long One-shot, fluffy and mushy and sweet like we all love them. rated t for the beginning. ( I'm turning this into a series of unrelated one-shots, mainly focusing on Riley and Lucas, with a bit of Farkle & Maya or CoryxTopanga)


He pressed her against the wall, as their lips smashed together in an explosion of feelings. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair.

-"You know that if my dad finds us he's going to murder you right? Literally murder you."

-"Then I guess I'll die a happy man!" he smirked,

and pressed his lips against hers once more. They continued for a while as their lips clashed and their tongues danced inside their mouths.

When the need for oxygen became urgent, he pulled away and began placing soft kisses down her neck and up to her ears. She let out a giggle as he kissed hungrily a sensitive sport on a her earlobe; He laughed, and looked into her eyes,

-"'Found your weak spot!" He whispered. She cupped his face with her hands,

-"Shut up and kiss me country boy;"

-"Yes ma'am"

Their lips reunited in another fiery passion. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he tightened his grip on her thighs. The love, lust, passion and desire they had for each all coming together. Since he had her secured with one hand against the wall, he raised his other hand and gently caressed her cheek, cupping it. He smiled against her lips as he felt the shivers his action had sent down his girl's spine. Knowing he had this kind of impact on her, as much as she an impact on him, was a feeling he wouldn't trade for the world.

Again the need for air was felt. They stopped for a moment, breathless, their foreheads touching. Both of them gazing in each other's eyes, completely lost in them, and not wanting to be found.

She bit her lip and gave him a shy smile, knowing how much that drove him crazy. He immediately captured her lips in another kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deciding she wanted to tease him, she pressed her mouth together, closing it off her to him. He smirked against her lips, knowing what kind of game she was playing. Little did she know he also had a few tricks up his sleeve. He quickly pinched her upper thigh, just below her bottom. Gently enough as not to hurt her, but surprising enough as to make her gasped, and opened her mouth for a second. But that was enough for him to slip his tongue inside and explore every crevice of her mouth. She giggled again at his sneakiness.

Suddenly they heard a fumbling of keys and a door opening and closing

-"I'm home!"

The two teens froze, knowing the compromising position they were in. She quickly jumped out of his arms, already missing the warmth of embrace, but knowing this wasn't the time to be thinking about this.

They ran to her bed where their school bags were, took out their books and layed them out as if they had been studying. A few seconds later, steps here heard approaching and the door swung open,

-"Hey Riley how…oh…hi Lucas…"

-"Hi Daddy!"

-"Hello Mr. Matthews how are you?"

-"Doing fine thanks, what are you kids up to?"

-"Studying for our chemistry exam that's coming up. Lucas is really good in chemistry and you know I need all the help I can get. So I invited him to come study here"

-"If it's alright with you sir!"

-"Oh it's fine...hum Riley can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Riley looked over at her father, whose smile seemed awfully exaggerated, and back at Lucas, who looked at her with apologetic eyes. She slowly got off her bed and headed to the hallway with her dad, discretely winking at Lucas as her father closed the door.

-"Riley?"

-"Yes, daddy?"

-"What is he doing here? You know the rules!"

-"Come on Dad I told you he was here to study. And for the record we made those rules when I was eight and I still believed kissing a boy a boy made you blind. I'm almost sixteen now."

-"How do you know kissing a boy won't make you blind?"

"_Dam it…think Riley think..."_

-"Hum…pff well I see you and mom kiss all the time and she sees me just fine every time! And oh I don't know…common sense?"

"_Saved by the sassiness…"_

-"Fine. But could you at least check in with me or your mother when you invite a _boy_ over?"

-"Dad! We weren't doing anything wrong! We aren't together! Can't you please let it go?"

-"Fine. But please don't take too long; dinner is at eight. "

Riley smiled and went back to her room and closed her door, turning to face Lucas and pressing her head against the door. He smirked.

-"Do you plan on ever telling him we are together?"

-"Yeah like…when I get out of the house to go to college!"

-"You know we can't hide forever… you can't hide forever."

-"Well then might as well enjoy while we can. " Riley said, smiling seductively. She ran to him while he laughed. She jumped on her bed and straddled his hips. He started playing with her hands and kissing them. She giggled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

-"You know…I really want to kiss you right now…" he mumbled against her lips,

-"Even when my dad is in the house?" she responded, his face in her hands,

-"I think I'll take the risk, city babe…" She laughed at his cute pet name for her, she loved it and she always felt giddy inside when he said it,

-"He's probably waiting for some weird noise to come barging in here with a kitchen knife and stab you to death!"

-"I always knew you'd be the death of me Riley Matthews." He joked,

-"And I always knew you'd be the one bringing me to life Lucas Friar."

A huge grin showed on his face. He pulled her even closer to him and smashed his lips on hers with all his might. She responded with passion.

-"Hey Riley did you see my…AAAAAHHHH"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the pair jumped apart, both covering their mouth. Cory stomped in the room, ready to kill Lucas. Riley jumped off her bed to stop him.

-"Dad I can explain. Please don't hurt him, it's not his fault!"

-"YOU! And HIM!" Cory yelled. Scared, she backed away. Lucas jumped up and positioned himself in front of her, protecting her from her furious father.

-"Sir it's not what it looks likes…"

-"OH REALLY? BECAUSE IT LOOKED LIKE YOU AND MY DAUGHTER WERE ON HER BED SUCKING FACES!"

-"Ok…I guess it kinda is was it looks like..." whispered Riley Lucas shot her look, took a deep breath and placed himself in front of Cory, Riley still hiding behind him.

-"Mr. Matthews, I know you are mad right now.."

-"OH, YA THINK? WOW RILEY YOU REALLY PICKED THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!"

-"Mr. Matthews please understand. I love Riley and Riley loves me. We've been together for a while, and the only reason she didn't tell you was because she was scared of your reaction."

Riley looked at him puzzled and scared, not knowing where he was going with that speech,

"She didn't want to face you telling her we can't be together. And even if you did, one day, tell her we couldn't," Lucas turned to her, smiling,

"I don't think I'd be able to stay away from her. I love her." He turned to Cory,

" And I know we are only fifteen and that love seems way too complicated of a concept for us but I don't agree. It's actually very simple. I think that love is being happy because you are with that person. Feeling the rush and the butterflies and the shivers everytime we look, talk or touch. Seeing them sad, angry or hurt and feeling that exact pain they're experiencing, and wanting nothing than to take it away." He turned to Riley again and smiled at her, she smiled back a tearful smile,

"Love is wanting nothing more than seeing the other person happy, and being happy because you know you are the reason behind their happiness." Again he faced Cory who now seemed a lot calmer and composed,

"Now I know you probably want to shove me down the stairs right now but please, please understand. I love Riley with all my heart and soul, and I would never, ever, even dream of hurting her. And if someday I make the dumb mistake of doing so, you have all the right in the world to hunt me down!" Cory stifled a laugh while Riley giggled,

"Please Mr. Matthews, let her be with me, I promise you won't regret it."

Silence filled the room. Cory looked from Riley to Lucas and back to Riley, letting his words sink in. Riley discreetly hugged Lucas from behind, got on her tippy toes and whispered,

-"I love you too Lucas." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Cory looked at them with a hint of sadness and melancholy, yet couldn't be more proud of his students,

-"You know Lucas, I was just about a year older than you when I had to make the same kind of declaration. Except it was for Topanga and I was in front of both of my parents.

But I stood there and gave them my definition of love, and I must stay it oddly resembles yours. But I'm not sure I would have been able to say these things in front of her father. You are really brave for a fifteen years-old."

-"Not necessarily brave, sir. Just in love." Cory smiled. He turned to his daughter,

-"Do you love him?" Riley step up from behind Lucas to beside him, and took his hand in hers,

-"I really do Daddy, I love him. I loved him since day one on the subway. I can't imagine being away from him." Lucas smiled and kissed her hand,

And I'm so, so sorry I hid from you and mom. I was just so scared. I promise I'll never do it again."

-"Hopefully you won't have to." Lucas whispered. There was a silence again. Cory took a step forward and smiled,

-" I know that even if I tried to keep you two apart I would fail. And who am I to keep love from prevailing? As long as you two stay within the rules, I'll allow you to date." Riley and Lucas's faces lit up and broke into huge grins as they hugged. Lucas picked his girlfriend up and spin her around. When he put her down se went and tackled her father in a bear hug.

-"Thank you Daddy!" she mumbled in his chest. He smiled in return. When they broke apart Lucas timidly took a step forward and held his hand out,

-"Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret your decision." Cory smirked and took it in a firm handshake;

-"I'm trusting you Friar, better not lose it!"

-"No sir I won't!"

-"Good. Welcome to the family son. Care to join us for dinner?"

-"My pleasure!"

And so he went out of Riley's room, leaving her and Lucas hand in hand and laughing like mad, and probably kissing. As he tried to get that sudden image off his mind, the door opened

-"Honey I'm home!"

-"Hey Topanga! Make space for dinner tonight, we have a guest!"

-"Who?"

-"Lucas; Lucas Friar"

-"And who might that be?"

-"Well honey, he's Riley's boyfriend."


End file.
